PROJECT SUMMARY The Analytic Microscopy Core (AMC) Facility was established in 1999 to provide MCC members with access to equipment and technical expertise that are needed to perform high-level microscopy experiments. These services allow members to visualize and quantify complex cellular and sub-cellular processes in multiple dimensions. The specific aims of the AMC are to provide: 1) assistance with study design for use of microscopy, 2) access to advanced microscopy systems and image analysis platforms, and 3) training on use of AMC's microscopy systems and image analysis technologies. State-of-the-art microscopy equipment located in the AMC includes confocal, wide-field fluorescence, multiphoton, stereo, live cell, intravital, whole slide scanning, and laser capture microdissection (LCM) microscopy systems. The AMC's image analysis capabilities include image quantification, automated segmentation, co-localization, 3D rendering, motion tracking, and deconvolution. The AMC is staffed by four full-time specialists who are skilled in both microscopy and cancer-related research fields, and it is led by Marilyn Bui, MD, PhD (Scientific Director), who is an American Board of Pathology-certified pathologist with extensive experience in cancer research and digital pathology. The AMC staff work closely with members to design, image, and analyze experiments, allowing members to obtain high-quality and reproducible data. Further, the AMC collaborates with other Shared Resource Facilities at MCC to manage complex projects and to ensure proper handoffs of materials and data. Given the costs of modern microscopy systems and the logistics involved with outsourcing microscopy experiments, the services provided by the AMC are an essential resource for MCC members. Over the past five years, the AMC has experienced a 50% increase in usage, supporting 154 publications. During the most recent fiscal year, the AMC supported 58 members, and 83% of total usage was for peer-review-funded members. Since the last review, the AMC has added several new microscopy systems, including wide-field fluorescence, confocal, multiphoton, LCM, and three live cell imaging platforms. These new technologies have sustained high levels of usage at the AMC and have provided members with the most advanced microscopy platforms and services. Moving forward, the AMC will continue to evaluate and provide state-of-the-art equipment and services to meet the future microscopy needs of MCC members.